


Endgame

by SherlyWats



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, darkship, written for self-indulgence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 03:30:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20167432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlyWats/pseuds/SherlyWats
Summary: Just wanted to play around with the 'new' Endgame updated.





	Endgame

The ground had begun to splinter open. Glowing paths of red opening up beneath the feet of the Survivors. The group that had once been comprised of four had been whittled down to two thanks to the silently creeping Shape which stalked the trial grounds. 

Jake Park snuck his way over to Cleena Collins, tapping her softly on the shoulder. Covering her mouth in a quick motion to suppress the startled sound that he knew he'd cause in his unannounced approach. Without a word he pointed her in the direction of the exit gate that he'd managed to open. He had considered opening it and leaving her, but his altruistic nature got the best of him. He'd already spent far too much time trying to find her and they had to hurry before they were found or perhaps worse given the state of the area. Nodding her understanding she followed behind him carefully. Sea-green eyes scanning all around her to try and catch a glimpse of the familiar ghostly white mask.

Just as they were about to cross the barrier she spotted him in the distance. Slowly making his way towards them, knife ever clutched in in hand. Without a thought the risk taker shoved Jake across the final remaining feet to safety. He pounded at the bars the Entity sprouted behind him and shouted inaudibly to her before the fog swallowed him up.

Heart hammering like a drum she made her way to meet Michael's approach. Eyes focused hard on the grip around his knife and the poise of his arm. Ready to make a dash for the exit should either tip her off that he was about to strike. With nobody around to heal her and her med kit long since expended a singular blow could cost her her freedom.

The Shape stood stoic and silent as ever but for his breathing. The eyes that hid in the shadows of his mask watching her just as closely. Trying to gauge if she would run and in which direction. The soil beneath his feet pulling apart to reveal more of the Entity's glow. 

She'd never seen the trial grounds look this way before and part of her was curious to know what would happen if she stayed. Would the two of them be swallowed up into a void of nothing? Was the farmland going to erupt into a burning inferno? The possibilities were endless and it was that intrigue which had her feet planted so firmly before him. 

The change to her stance quickly caught his attention. The way the tips of her shoes dug a tiny patch in the dirt. Her body tensing as if bracing for impact. Pupils dilating at a rush of adrenaline that he was not the cause of. Everything adding up to him as her wanting to see how the Entity's new punishment would play out. 

He had seen it only once thus far. Spider-like claws of the Entity puncturing through the Earth to wrap around Nea who had held back from escaping to try and pillage chests for their treasures. A quick strike directly through the middle of her forehead and she was dead. Limp corpse pulled into the Earth by hungry claws of the otherworldly being that had trapped all of them here.

As his fingers tightened around his knife she took a faint step backwards. The quick flick of her eyes trying to decide if she should run for the gate or farther into the farmland that surrounded the pair. 

Farm.

Cleena made to dash around the hulking shape, but his predetermination of her movements gave him an advantage. Catching the lower end of her back with his knife she cried out in pain and hobbled away. Determined not to be felled by him. Jaw clenched tightly as she tried her best to stifle whimpers of pain, but to no avail. Moving as quickly as her shaking legs and the pain would permit. It wasn't enough though. She didn't have to look behind her to know he was right on her tail. The Red Stained gaze had not lost her for a moment even as she vaulted through a window and dashed around several walls. Losing herself in her own tracks she made a wrong turn and ended up face to face with him. Knife swinging down to catch her left shoulder with such force that she fell flat on her face into the grass. 

Watching her crawl for a moment, a heavy breath escaping his nostrils at her drive to keep trying even though she couldn't stand. The Shape bent over and picked her up with ease. Throwing her over his shoulder where she quickly began to thrash in an attempt to escape. His grip held firm though and it was making little difference to his path.

The Irishwoman yielded her struggles. The pain it was causing her body had become too much and it seemed an effort in vein. Slumping against him and trying to instead brace herself for the piercing of a hook. His path has stopped and just as she thought he was going to heave her onto one he dropped her rather roughly back onto the ground. Wind temporarily knocked from her due to the fall she could only look up at him in question. As her gaze rose she caught the familiar stone pillars that lined the exit ways of the trials. Mind swimming with questions she craned her neck to look behind her to confirm he had dropped her as close to the exit as he was allowed to travel.

"Why?" Was the only word that managed to escape the tangle of her thoughts. 

Michael merely moved his head to indicate she continue forward to freedom. 

Not one to push the man who never gave her the answers she desired Cleena pulled her way across the threshold. Glancing back as she crossed just in time to catch the arms of the Entity bursting through the ground where she had been laying not a second before. Managing to stand on quivering limbs her gaze flooded with more questions as she looked upon the Shape. Questions the fog gave her no time to form as it ripped her from the meadow and placed her just outside the Survivor's Campfire.


End file.
